Babysitter
by Epoch95
Summary: Tsuna's parents are going to Italy for a year and he thinks its going to be a good year until he find out who his mom ask to watch him for a year.


Summary: Tsuna's parents are going to Italy for a year and are leaving him behind with Reborn. Tsuna thinks he is going to have a nice peacefully year with his crazy parents gone. But he doesn't know that his mom asked a nice scared man to watch over him.

Rated: T

This might go up not sure.

Spoilers: I might mention a few things like the 10 years in the future thing or the fight for the rings.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I don't make any money doing this.

* * *

"Tsu-kun, honeys were going to Italy for a year!" shouted a very happy Nana Sawada to her sleeping son Tsuna. His eyes burst open at the very loud scream of his mom and he rubbed is spiky light brown hair.

He had yet to processes this information and just stared dumbly at his mom and asked "What?"

Mrs. Sawada was about to repeat what she said when her husband Iemitsu Sawada ran into the room and yelled "Where going to the home country son! For a whole year!" he added.

"No way are you two crazy?" Tsuna yelled in shock at them. He was starting school in a day.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun. Your going to be staying here in Japan while your father and I go." replied Nana. Most children would be hurt that their parents would be leaving them behind, but not Tsuna he couldn't believe his luck. "Their not going to be here for open house!" he thought happily. His mom always caused a scene at open house and with his father it would be even worse. While Tsuna thought over his good luck his father started to talk about them being gone.

"Well we can't have Reborn look after you. Everyone sees him as a baby and we could get into trouble leaving you here by yourself. Hmm…what to do?"

Don't worry about it dear. I called your nice boss to ask him about that and a very nice young man picked up the phone, he said he come and watch over Tsu-kun."

"Who the hell picked up the 9th phone?" Tsuna and Iemitsu thought at the same time.

"When is this person coming?" questioned Tsuna's father as he sat down on Tsuna's bed.

"They'll be here for Tsuna's first day of school. That way he'll have someone to go to open house with him" exclaimed a happy Nana as she left Tsuna's room to finish loading the car with her things.

"Well, son if it's anyone bad you can take care of them." Mr. Sawada said as he patted Tsuna on the back and went to help his wife load the car. "Oh, son get dressed and come say bye to us."

"Wait." called Tsuna. "You're leaving already?"

"It's a long flight." was his dad's answer as he shut Tsuna's door. Tsuna got up, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and pulled on a red t-shirt. He laced up his sneakers and whispered "Well at least who ever is coming won't be as bad as those two."

A tall man with glowing red eyes, wearing a suit stood in line to board a flight to Japan from Italy. His scared face twisted into a sly smile and said "Just you wait trash. This is going to be a year from hell for you." The people all around him inched away from him for he was giving off an evil aura.

"Flight 10 leaving for Japan." Droned a voice from the intercom and kept saying the same phrase in various languages.

"Let the fun begin" the man smiled as he walked up to the ticket counter the feathers in his hair swayed with the movement. All the other passengers allowed the man to stroll to the front of the line. No one dare cross such a scary man. He handed the ticked to the airport personal.

"Have a good trip to Japan Mr. Xanxus" the worker said with a nervous smile. Xanxus just glance at the man and started chuckling.

"Ha, ha, oh, it will be great." He answered the worker whose face had paled with fear at the crazy chuckle. At this point many other passengers were considering switching flights. "Tsuna your babysitter Uncle Xanxus is coming" he grinned evilly.

"Achoo" Tsuna sneezed as he was making dinner for Lambo and I-Pin. He rubbed his arm across his nose. "That came out of no where." he muttered.

"Someone must be thinking about you." Reborn said from the table as he cleaned his many weapons on the kitchen table.

"Maybe" Tsuna answered absent mindedly as he kept cooking ignoring Lambo's attempts to get his attention.

Lambo's face grew red and his eyes started to water and he cried "Tsuna I want milk!" as he shot one of his many weapons at Tsuna.

"Ahh" Tsuna gasped in surprise and ducked down to avoid the spray of bullets. The bullets hit the cooking pot and caused it to explode. The contents of the pot landed all over Tsuna, Lambo, and I-Pin who were sitting quietly at the table. The only one who was not dirtied with slop was Reborn.

"Looks like you have some cleaning up to do Tsune-kun." Reborn smiled down at him from the light fixture he was hanging from. Tsune sighed, picked up I-Pin who was beating up Lambo for getting her covered in food, and Lambo who was crying from the beating.

"Come on you two lets take a bath." He told the two small children in his arms as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Lambo is the best hitman! He doesn't need a **bath**" he yelled in disgusted at the mere mention of bath.

"Come on Lambo-kun pleaded Tsuna since dinner was destroyed we have to order take out."

"Take out?" Lambo asked as he gazed up at Tsuna.

"Yes, take out. That means we get pizza." he answered Lambo as he walked to the bathroom. Both small children's mouths watered at the mention of pizza. Tsuna smiled, he had been through many situations like this and used pizza to get Lambo to take a bath. "But, you can only get pizza if your clean" he said as he stood in front of the bath tub. Lambo and I-Pin squirmed out of his arms, yanked off their clothes, and hopped in the tub and yelled "Hurry Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna laughed, undressed, turned on the water and got into the tub with them. Lambo started splashing around and got water in I-Pin's face this cause an epic water fight with poor Tsuna in the middle. After the fight was over and the kids were clean, they all got dressed in there sleepwear.

"Pizza, pizza Tsuna-kun" I-Pin squealed as she pulled on Tsuna's pant leg.

"Okay, okay." He answered and went to order the pizza. Lambo was asleep on the couch. "Thank God" he thought once he was done placing the pizza order and began cleaning up the mess.

"You are getting good at dealing with them." Reborn stated at Tsune's back as he gazed at a sleeping Lambo. Reborn got a glint in his eye and made his way towards the sleeping boy.

"Yeah, well it's been two years since they came." answered Tsuna as he turned around. Tsuna froze with dread for the sight before him was Reborn holding a fire cracker near Lambo's head. "Reborn-san, what are you doing?" he whispered trying to keep himself from shouting.

"I miss the old days is all." The little suit wearing baby answered. Tsuna was crying inside he knew what Reborn meant. The days were he would make him suffer. "Tsu-kun I'm hurt that you would think I like making you suffer." Reborn said with fake innocence. "Crap I forgot about the mind reading. Two years of this and I still forget." He thought to himself. "You always did forget things quickly." Replied the baby and lit the fire cracker. The fire crackers made popping sounds and turned and twist. Many bright colors flashed. Lambo awoke to this, cried at the noise, took out a gun and starting firing into the air. It was like this until the pizza man came. The sight for the new deliver boy when Tsuna opened the door was a fifteen year old that had a little boy, with a tiny arm around his head shooting an AK-47 at two other children. The small baby dressed in a suit threw a grenade at them. The young teen cached it and threw it into the lawn of the people next door, it explode. The grenade had made a huge creator and as the pizza boy observed more of the lawn he saw similar sized holes. He gaped in shock and stood still forgetting about the kids in front of him.

"Um… hey are you going to take the money?" asked Tsuna in a bored tone. "Ah great we got a new one" he observed. "Frank must of quite after Lambo blew up the pizza truck." he mused.

"Yeah, kid." The delivery man mumbled still in shock about the shooting and things blowing up. He handed Tsuna the pizza, hopped onto the pizza moped and shook his head in amazement. "The kid didn't even flitch at all the noise". Little did the pizza man know that Tsuna had become accustom to the craziness. He took the pizza inside and ate with the small part of his "family" that was there. "If the guy thinks it bad now, he should come when all of us are here. After the tasty pizza was eaten Tsuna put Lambo and I-Pin to bed, and then went to sleep himself. His last thought was "Who is coming to watch over me? I hope he's not late. I don't want to be bitten to death."

"Welcome to Japan Airport." droned another intercom.

"Looks like I'm back in town. I can't wait to mess with the trashes life." Xanxus smirked as he spoke to himself. He held onto his carry on and went outside to look for a ride. He spot a man getting on his motorcycle, he strolled towards him, lift him off the bike and mounted the bike and drove off to Namimori. The biker just sat on his butt on the pavement and couldn't believe that this had happen.


End file.
